¿Amor imposible?
by lia14BTR-Hetalia
Summary: Carlos está secretamente enamorado de James... Todo comienza con una pequeña carta. Todo ocurre en la universidad. Es mi primer fic, así que no seáis muy malos :'D


__Este es mi primer fic :3 Escribí esta historia hace un par de años para un trabajo de clase y creo que es un buen comienzo, no?

Espero que os guste la historieta y si queréis que la pase al ingles o que haga algún capítulo más, simplemente decidmelo y haré todo lo que pueda para complaceros ^¬^

Etto... Bueno, supongo que es evidente pero Big Time Rush y los chicos que lo conforman no me pertenecen (desgraciadamente).

Disfrutad de la lectura~

* * *

_¿Amor imposible? Esa es la pregunta que me hago todos los días…_

_En primer lugar, eres mi mejor amigo, somos como uña y carne, inseparables desde preescolar, ¿cómo arriesgar esa amistad porque simplemente crea que puedas gustarme un poquito?_

_En segundo lugar, yo seria la última persona del mundo en la que te fijarías porque, tú eres guapo, alto, con unos preciosos ojos color avellana que cautivan a cualquiera que los miran más de dos segundos seguidos, y tu melena prefecta a la nuca del mismo tono, quizá un poco más oscura que tus ojos, y esos labios tuyos, tan suaves y blandos, tan apetecibles, y esa sonrisa que me alegra cada mañana… ¿Y yo? Soy solamente yo, nada más. Puede que la combinación de mi pelo castaño oscuro cortito y tono caramelo de piel, mi estatura no muy elevada y mis grandes ojos color chocolate, y quizás mi acento latino, hagan que parezca, como muchas chicas dicen, "una monada". Pero nuestra relación (por tu parte) pretende ser solo de amistad, así que esto no afectaría de ningún modo._

_Y tercera, última y, quizá la más importante de las razones: Ambos somos hombres. Sí, sé que ahora el tema de la homosexualidad no esta mal visto, ni nada de eso, pero a ti te van más las damas, y aunque no fuera así, tu madre (la famosísima Brooke Diamond) es muy… ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿Estricta? No se, no encuentro la palabra…_

_Dejando eso a un lado, siento que cada día me duele más, despertarme y verte durmiendo en la cama de al lado, tan pacíficamente, sin percatarte de lo que estoy sintiendo en esos momentos, no poder decirte nada… y en momentos como ese, me repito la misma pregunta: ¿Porqué nos pondrían juntos en la misma habitación en la universidad? ¿Es que no había más gente? Y por si fuera poco, estudiamos lo mismo, las mismas asignaturas, a las mismas horas, en las mismas aulas… ¡Un poco más y nos ponen en el mismo sitio! Aunque de todos modos siempre te sientas a mi lado en TODAS las clases, y no entiendo porqué. Todas las chicas de la clase siempre te guardan un sitio al lado suyo, y tú aún así las rechazas y vienes a sentarte conmigo. Y eso es lo peor, porque me crea falsas esperanzas, esperanzas de que un día estaremos juntos. Pero sé que eso nunca pasará, jamás estaremos juntos._

_Aun así, te quiero…_

Quedé pensativo durante unos minutos mirando la carta que escribía para James, desde el principio supe que no se la iba a dar, pero necesitaba desahogarme, expresar mis sentimientos de algún modo. Arrugué el papel en una bola y lo lancé a nuestra basura con la canasta de baloncesto encima. Pero como siempre fallé el tiro. Pero da igual, ya lo recogeré más tarde.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe y James entró corriendo súper animado. Menos mal que ya me había deshecho del papel, pensé recostándome sobre la cama.

-¡Hey Carlos!

-Hola James, ¿y esa alegría?

-¡Buah! No te lo vas a creer.

-Sorpréndeme – esto lo dije en un tono totalmente sarcástico, aunque creo que él no lo notó.

-Kendall y Logan van a montar una fiesta secreta en su habitación esta noche.

-¿Y…?- ya sabía lo que James me iba a decir, pero quería asegurarme, quería oírselo decir a él. Ahora empezaría: y claro, estaba en el vestíbulo Oeste de la residencia de chicas, ya sabes, ese pintado de rosa, con grandes ventanales que dan al jardín que tiene una fuente enorme, que tiene una puerta de madera tras la cual está el salón común de las chicas…. Y al final acabaría diciendo: y me ligué a la nueva, sí, esa que está en Economía, y la llevaré como mi pareja a la fiesta, y había pensado que tú también querrías ir con alguien así que, te voy a ayudar a buscar una chica... y bla bla bla, bla bla bla y todo ese royo.

-Pues… - "pues" ¿Cómo que "pues"? James NUNCA dice "pues" para empezar una frase, eso indicaría que estaba dudando y él JAMÁS duda - …quería saber si querrías venir conmigo - ¡AY DIOS! ¡ME HA PEDIDO QUE VAYA CON ÉL A LA FIESTA! ESTO ES DEMASIADO BONITO PARA SER CIERTO. Espera un momento… esto seguro que va con segundas.

- James … me, encantaría ir, pero… -vamos Carlos, piensa algo, piensa- …tengo que hacer… - seguí pensando mientras me sentaba apoyando la espalda en la pared- …un trabajo… de… - una palabra más – CIENCIAS – bien Carlos, bien, acabas de meter la pata hasta el fondo.

-No recuerdo que no mandaran ningún trabajo de cien- le corté

-Es que… es voluntario- reí tontamente – ya sabes, para subir nota – y el premio a la mayor estupidez dicha en este siglo es para… Carlos García. ¿Cómo he podido decir eso? ¡Si en ciencias mi media es de diez! Aunque con un poco de suerte, puede que por casualidad crea que lo hago para conseguir matrícula o algo así, y quizá lo deje estar.

-Mmmm… - Está pensado, mal vamos… - Carlos tío, últimamente estás muy raro. Tú NUNCA te pierdes una fiesta, no importa lo que ocurra. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que quieras – corrijo, para CASI lo que quiera – somos mejores amigos desde antes de que aprendiéramos a hablar, y sabes que si te ocurre cualquier cosa, lo que sea. Me lo puedes decir

-¡Ya no lo soporto más! – empecé a gritar casi inconscientemente, levantándome de la cama de golpe y acercándome a James.

-¿C-carlos? ¿Estás bien amigo?

-NO, NO ESTOY BIEN, ¡¿ESQUE NO LO VES?! DEJA YA ESA ESTÚPIDA PALABRA - Ya no sabía que decía, pero no podía aguantar más esa palabra.

-Pero Carlos

-No, "pero Carlos" no – rompí a llorar casi sin darme cuenta

-Carlos, por favor, dime que es lo que te ocurre. Quizá así podamos solucionarlo

-No James. ESTO no tiene solución, lo mejor es que me dejes solo…- y como no, como siempre, James hizo justo lo contrario de lo que le dije y vino más cerca de mí.

Le aparté de un empujón y salí corriendo de la habitación. El pasillo estaba totalmente a oscuras, pero por suerte lo conocía lo suficiente para no necesitar demasiada claridad.

Abrí las puertas de la residencia y salí a los jardines, mis ojos estaban empapados de lágrimas, pero no le di importancia, fuera estaba muy oscuro, y todos estaban en la fiesta de Kendall y Logan, así que nadie me vería llorar. Seguí corriendo por todo el campus hasta que llegué al edificio central, la torre del reloj. Subí al tejado, donde solía ir cuando quería llorar, y me senté allí, como siempre, pues esto ya se había convertido en una costumbre.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a inundarme de nuevo, como cada vez que subía aquí arriba:

_ -Jajajaja Jamiee paraa - Jamie era su apodo, pero solo me dejaba a mi que le llamara así._

_ -No hasta que admitas que soy más hombre que tú_

_James y yo teníamos ocho años y en ese momento yo estaba tirado en la hierba del jardín de mi casa, mientras James me hacía cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, manteniéndome inmovilizado en el suelo porque estaba sentado sobre mí._

_ -Ajajajajaajaja, vaaaale valeeeee, lo admiiiitoooo, jajajaja, para yaaaa_

_ -¿Qué es lo que admites?_

_ -Jajajajaja tu ereees más ajajaja hombree_

_ -Bien – En ese momento recordé la sonrisa triunfal de James…_

En ese momento recordé algo que nos ocurrió con catorce años:

_Estaba sentado en el tejado de mi casa, llorando al igual que hoy._

_ También recuerdo que aquel día estaba lloviendo._

_ Lo que no consigo recordar es el motivo por el que lloraba._

_ Pero lo que sí recuerdo es a James, sentándose a mi lado bajo la lluvia, sin importarle nada más que yo en ese momento. Recuerdo su cálido abrazo en un intento silencioso de consolarme, de confortarme. Creo que fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que sentía algo por él._

_ -Shhh, tranquilo. Estoy aquí – Un poco después nos separamos._

_ -¿J-jamie?_

_ -¿Sí 'litos?- Me encantaba que me llamara 'litos…_

_ -Gracias – Tras decir esto le devolví la sonrisa y volví a abrazarle. Él me devolvió el abrazo sin dudarlo._

_Estuvimos así durante varios minutos hasta que la lluvia apretó y tuvimos que entrar._

_ Recuerdo que hice algo, no sé si James se acordará, pero yo le di mucha importancia en ese momento. Normalmente, yo acostumbraba a llevar siempre conmigo un collar con una estrella plateada. Le tenía mucho aprecio porque lo había tenido siempre. Pues me quité el collar, lo miré y se lo tendí a mi amigo._

_ -Quiero que te lo quedes tú - y al tiempo que decía esto, le sonreía._

_ -Te prometo que lo llevaré siempre_

_Ambos sonreímos y nos volvimos a abrazar..._

De repente algo rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos, un golpe, algo como una puerta cerrándose. No sé, "Ahora mismo esa puerta me da igual" pensé en ese momento. Estaba tan perdido en mis recuerdos, que no me había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llover, bueno, por lo menos así no se verán mis lágrimas.

Oí unos pasos que se acercaba hacia mí pero no me molesté en girarme para comprobar quien era. Probablemente sería alguien que vendría a echarme la bronca porque 'no debería estar aquí' o algo por el estilo, pero para mi sorpresa, no oí a nadie gritarme, ni siquiera hablarme. Solo sentí la calidez de unos brazos que me rodeaban en un abrazo.

Oí que la persona que estaba abrazándome decía algo, aunque no logré entender el qué.

-¿Qué? – esto lo dije todavía llorando, aunque gracias a la lluvia solo se detectaba en mi tono de voz.

-Lo siento – ahora sí entendí lo que dijo, y al fin conseguí identificar la voz.

-¿Jamie?

-¿Sí?

-¿Recuerdas el collar de la estrella?

-Claro, siempre lo llevo conmigo. Como te prometí cuando me lo diste.

James hizo lo que me prometió, siempre le he importado… Comencé de nuevo a llorar.

-De veras que lo siento. Lo siento tanto 'litos.

-N-no. Debería ser yo quien pidiera perdón, no tú. He sido yo quien se ha comportado como un crío pequeño.

-'litos, sabes que no. Toda la culpa es mía, debería habértelo dicho antes.

-No entiendo…

-Leí tu carta – maldición, sabía que tendría que haberla roto o algo – siento que hayas estado todo este tiempo mal por mi culpa…

Ahora ya no sabía donde meterme, había leído la carta, y encima se estaba culpando a si mismo. Me levanté rápidamente, intentando volver a huir de nuevo, lejos de enfrentarle… y justo cuando creí que iba a volver a escapar, James me agarró suave, pero firmemente de la muñeca, evitando así que huyera. Intenté liberarme, pero él pareció ignorarlo. Dio un tirón haciendo que me volviera, y así que nuestros labios se unieran en un suave beso. Sentí la necesidad de corresponderlo, así que, no dudé y respondí, moviendo mis labios suavemente contra los suyos, al tiempo que el hacía lo mismo. Sus labios eran tal y como siempre los había imaginado, suaves, blandos y dulces, aunque contradictoriamente también tenían cierto sabor salado por culpa de la lluvia que aún caía sobre nosotros. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuvimos fundidos en ese beso, pero tuvimos que separarnos al cabo de un rato por la necesidad de aire.

Tras esta escena, pasamos casi todo lo que quedaba de noche tumbados bajo la lluvia, con los dedos entrelazados, en el tejado de la torre del reloj, disfrutando de la compañía del otro en la oscuridad de aquella noche.

-Yo también te quiero- dijo él mientras se inclinaba sobre mí para volver a besarme.

En ese momento entró uno de los profesores, al parecer habían descubierto la fiesta de Kendall y Logan, y se estaban asegurando de que no hubieran más alumnos fuera de las residencias. Al parecer no nos vio gracias a la oscuridad de la noche, con lo que, cuando se acercó al otro lado para comprobar si había alguien, James agarró fuertemente mi mano, ayudándome a levantarme, y salimos corriendo por las escaleras antes de que nos pillaran.

Corrimos cogidos de la mano bajo la lluvia por todo el campus, aunque fue cuestión de tiempo que uno de los profesores que estaban en las puertas de las residencias nos cogieran. Por suerte para nosotros, fue la señorita Syvlin, la profesora de arte la que nos vio, y solo nos echó una pequeña bronca.

Aquella fue, sin duda, la noche más desastrosamente perfecta de toda mi vida, y creo que Jamie también opina así. Y por nada del mundo, olvidaré aquel primer beso…

* * *

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí :'D

Espero que por ser el primero, no me dejéis muy malas críticas

Como ya he dicho antes, si queréis puedo hacer continuación o lo que sea :'3

Gracias por leer~


End file.
